seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The X Fights part 17
"Your brother... Is currently doing some dangerous stuff Tack. I don't know what his plans are, but I know that what he's doing is going to anger a lot of people. He's on a path of destruction the likes of which you've never seen." "I saw a man cause another man to explode with a guitar." "... Okay, I never saw that. So, I heard you have a nice crew. Some girl named Fea..." "Freya." "Freya. Zozo, Malk, Rangton, Christie, Oak, Ness, and Taka." "Also Nozaki!" "... Never heard of him. I'm glad you have friends. You'll need them. I don't think Drill will be nice to you Tack. He has a whole brother hate thing going on with you." "But we never met!" "You were a toddler. He and you... Well, he kind of blames you for some things." "Like what?" "Being the cause of your mother's death. But... I was the one who killed her." "Why?" "It's... Complicated." "Really?" "Yeah. You see... Your mother made enemies with a really bad man. They fought. She lost. To save her from him... I had to kill her." Tack looks completely shocked by the event, and looks down, thinking about what Polaris had just said. "Oh." Polaris looks sheepish, and looks away. "He... He's still around, and he's only gotten worse. Tack... I left you because I didn't want him hurting you. Even I... I'm terrified by this man. I want to kill him, and I would... If he wasn't so incredibly powerful." "Who is he?" "Orwell. The head Yonkou, and the most infamous man alive, and probably ever born. You and I, have to work together with Drill, to avenge your mother." "... Okay!" Tack stands up, and pumps his fist. "I don't understand completely, but I promise to become even stronger! I'll avenge mom , by kicking this guys ass, and then I'll kick Drill's ass, and then I'll kick Tobias's ass to prove I surpassed him, and then become King of the Pirates! No one will stop me, not even Riker, Mason, or you!" Polaris is impressed by Tack, and he stands up. He shakes up Tack's hair, and looks down at him, smiling. "Tack, I can't stay long... But understand, I do love you." "I know." "How?" "You never would have told me I had a brother, if you didn't. I believe you, when you admit that you're regretful of the entire thing. You may not have been much of a dad but I still believe you really weren't the worst dad." Polaris begins to walk away, and looks back to Tack. He smiles a little, and grabs something. He throws it to Tack, and Tack catches it. Tack looks at it, and notices it's a locket. He opens it, and looks at it. It's Polaris, with a small boy with shaggy black hair, and looks happy. With them, is a woman with a baby. The woman has black hair,many has a grin that looks like the son and Tack's. His mom and brother, and the baby must be him. "It's the only photo we have as a family. Orwell found her weeks later. Her name was Makino... And I loved her from the bottom of my soul. Tack... If she was here, I'm certain she would love you more then I could ever love you." Tack stares at it, and has a small grin. He puts the locket over his neck, and has it hanging. Tack stands up, and looks to his dad. "Hey dad... You have an awful sense of fashion." "Me? What about you?! Black and Yellow? With Polkadots?!" "IT'S THE PINNACLE OF FASHION! TOBIAS GAVE IT TO ME!" Polaris is surprised, and smiles a little. "Fine. You win. You're fashionable. Besides... Your mother liked Yellow and Black." Polaris leaves, and Tack watches him go. The sun begins to rise, and Tack stands back up. He stretches, and walks back to the ship, planning to tell everyone about his talk. He walks forward, and Polaris is hiding. He watches Tack leave, and he grins. The Knight, stands next to him, and leans on the wall. "You know, that this is a one time thing. If Master Drill orders your death, I shall kill you." "Please. Even if you wanted too, you can't. Neither can Drill." "Drill is stronger then you think." "Maybe. But I'm still stronger." "Don't underestimate lord drill." "Well, I wonder if Tack could beat him. He did name his best attack after his big brother. Drill Vs Drill. Now that's, is a little fun." Polaris chuckles, and walks away, with Knight confused by the whole thing. - Tack bounces onto the ship, and looks around. Oak, is sleeping on the door, while holding a dish that says 'Tack's.' Tack grins, and stuffs the food in his mouth. Oak wakes up, and notices Tack. "Tack, you're alive. I'm pleased." "Thanks! Hey, I met my dad!" "Ahh. That's good." "Yeah! I have a brother!" "Ahh." Oak goes back to sleep, and Tack kicks the door down, with Oak falling down. Everyone begins to awake, and Tack screams as loud as he can. "I HAVE A BROTHER!" He jumps up, and falls on the hay. "Good night." Everyone wakes up, and stares at Tack, who is snoring. Zozo and Christie, both holding each other, get up, and stare at Tack's snoring. "Did he just say I have a brother?" Rangton yawns, and nods. "Yep. He has a... BROTHER?!" He gets up, and shakes Tack. "SPILL THE DETAILS!" Tack wakes up, and yawns. "Good nap. Felt short though." "BROTHER!" "Oh yeah! I have a brother. Names Drill. He might be evil, I don't know, I'm just going by what my dad said." "What did he say?" "Well, the first time was... 'Tack, you have a brother. His name is Drill. He is a dangerous fellow, and right now, is trying to do something. I have no idea what he's doing, but Tack, Drill wants you dead'. That's what he said." Ness raises his hand, and Tack points at him. "Yeah?" "You named your best attack... Drill?" "Yeah!" "So... Was that intentional?" "Yes!" "Ooooooooooookay." "Okay! Now, I'm going to sleep!" Tack falls down to sleep, and Rangton checks his watch. "Oh, Tack, wake up. Tournament." Tack gets up, and stretches. "FINALLY! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" "Thought you needed a beauty rest." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The X Fights Arc